


Gerard, Interrupted.

by waycest



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Anorexia/Bulimia, Borderline Personality Disorder, Eating Disorder, Frerard and Gerbert (if you look carefully), Gen, M/M, Mental Hospital, Self Harm, Sociopathy, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waycest/pseuds/waycest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever confused a dream with life? </p><p>Or stolen something when you have the cash? </p><p>Have you ever been blue? </p><p>Or thought your train was moving while sitting still?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe l was just crazy.</p><p>Maybe it was the 90's.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe l was just a guy...</p><p> </p><p> ... interrupted.”</p><p>(Based on Girl, Inturrepted!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> (I purposely made this tiny to get you guys' reactions and see if anyone would read this. It's been a good two years since I've worked on this, hope I get it right this time. Please comment and leave kudos so I can continue this!)

_“Have you ever confused a dream with life?_

_Or stolen something when you have the cash?_

_Have you ever been blue? Or thought your train was moving while sitting still?_

 

_Maybe l was just crazy. Maybe it was the 90's._

_Or maybe l was just a guy... ... interrupted.”_

 

 

 

 

 

“Put him in restraints.” a man in scrubs orders. A young man squirms under him from a fast-moving gurney.

 

“Didn’t fucking do anything!” he groans, then just as a nurse shoves a pan in his face, pukes. The nurses hold his arms back while he heaves miserably, exposing his wrists.

“A cutter. You do this to yourself, boy? That why you did this?” He asks gruffly. The teen groans.

“And other things…”

“Give him Valium in his IV, now. Turn his head so he doesn’t choke.” One of the nurses inspects the stinking acid in the pan.

“Aspirin fragments and vodka, I think. Smells like it.”

“Don’t tell me what you think, go to the lab and see what it thinks.” he says to the woman.

 

“You need to check my hand… no bones in it…” the raven haired boy moans drunkenly before his head fell to the pillow with a soft thump. “Sometimes it’s hard for me to stay- in one place…”

 

Gerard passes out.


	2. I'm Not John Lennon

"If you had no bones in your hand, how did you pick up the Aspirin?"

The fat doctor watched as the boy flicked the ashes of his cigarette onto the cheap, dank rug on the floor of his office. Gerard gazed out the window, defiantly not answering his question. His eyes fell on the parking lot a few stories down, and he saw his mother pulling something out of her car.

"What's my mom doing?" He asked quietly, turning a little in his chair and squinting out the window. A man took several suitcases out of her trunk and put them into the back of his yellow cab. His eyes widened.

"Answer my question, please." He pressed calmly. "How did you pick up the bottle?"

"By then, they had come back." Gerard grumbled, taking a drag of his cigarette and just giving up. He knew his parents would kick him out. He cursed as the cherry of the stick fell onto his thigh, almost burning a hole in his black jeans.

"I see." The doctor said flatly.

"You don't." Gerard narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well," he began, scribbling on his yellow notepad then setting it down. "Indulge me." He said with a smug look. Gerard scoffed and purposely put his smoke out on his stiff vinyl chair. He heard a barking, but focused on the man instead.

"Indulge you? What, explain?" Gerard snapped, eyeing him disgustedly. "Explain to some doctor with something stuck up his ass that the laws of physics can be suspended? What goes up doesn't always have to go down? That- that time can go backwards and forwards?"

_Bark_

_Bark_

The raven haired boy's speech was getting a little slower, he could feel something happening, like he was going to sleep.

"That you c-can't control it." He said weakly, staring at the floor. Bark

"Why can't you control time, Gerard?" The man asked softly, picking up his notepad again.

"I don't know." He whispered.

 

_Gerard's mother hushed the family dog, Chewbacca, and hurried through the halls full with people to go get her son. She quickly rapped on the door twice and opened it to find her son drawing. Donna always forms her son's talent sad. So unusable in life, drawing would get him absolutely nowhere._

_"Gerard!" She hissed, watching him as he slowly looked up. She raised an eyebrow and gestured out the door, where people were drinking and socializing, buzzing happily from their wine. Gerard cursed loudly and got up, stubbing his toe on his desk. He hobbled shamefully over to his mother as she guided him outside. The bleach blonde observed his rather nasty appearance. There were charcoal marks on his hands and a little on his nose, he had greasy hair, and an old pair of his brother's South Park pajamas. A woman passes by and waved at Gerard. Donna fake-laughed and waved back._

_"This is what you're wearing?" He grumbled through her teeth. They reached the crowd and she put on a fake smile._

_"You didn't tell me it was this early, or else I would've cleaned up." Gerard mumbled back._

_"Hey everyone, look who's here!" Donna called, presenting her slightly gross son to the dining room audience. Gerard smiled awkwardly, immediately looking around for Mikey. Oh. Right. He's been gone for five months. Gerard bit his lip and went to get a glass of wine, scooting out of everyone's way. The fucking dog was barking again. He was stopped mid way by a woman with light brown hair and dark eyes._

_"Gerard? You remember me, don't you?" She chirped, reaching for Gerard's free hand and shaking it. "Missus Schechter! I'm Brian's wife." She cooed happily. Gerard's stomach dropped and he smiled nervously._

_"H-Hi..." He can see him from here. He's chatting with his daughter while walking over to them. The lock eyes, and Mister Schechter smirked._

_"Gerard," he purred, raising his glass to the eighteen year old. "It's been a while." He smiled and sipped his White Zin. Gerard was speechless and settled on nodding, watching his lips. The English professor just laughed, patting his shoulder and walking back to his daughter. Gerard exhaled heavily and tore his eyes away from his former English professor. He almost didn't hear Ms. Schechtor ask him something. He looked up just in time._

_"S-Sorry, can you repeat that?" He meeked. He was too busy thinking about how the tiles of Brian's classroom were patterned. It was easy to memorize when you were always bent over his desk like Gerard was for the past seven months._

_"Where you gonna go off to college?" She asked, still beaming._

_"I- I'm not too sure..." He frowned a bit and stared at the floor, wishing it were his professor's. He almost cracked a smile when the woman's face fell slightly._

_"Oh. Well, I hope you figure out soon, Gerard." She nodded awkwardly and went to join her family._

 

"You stoned, Gerard?" The teen was snapped back into reality. He didn't know he just spent twenty minutes staring out the window. He refocused his gaze on the doctor.

"Smoke pot?" He asked, pushing his birth control glasses up higher on his nose. The mannerism hurt Gerard in the slightest- his brother did that all the time.

"LSD, other drugs?" The boy shook his head, inky hair falling messily into his face, standing out against his stark white skin. Gerard didn't get out during the day much. The doctor nodded.

"How do you feel right now?"

"Um, I don't- I don't know..." Gerard mumbled. The doctor scribbled on his pad, writing himself a note.

"You tired, Mister Way?" He asked with mock sincerity. Gerard just looked pitifully up at him.

"Yeah." He felt tears come to his eyes. He was exhausted. The boy nodded softly, starting to pull himself out of the squeaky chair.

"I'll take a nap when I get home." He reassured weakly, stretching before the doctor stopped him.

"You need a genuine rest, Gerard." He said sternly, making Gerard think about what he said.

"I told you, I'll take a nap when I get home." He tried to smile reassuringly and reached for the door.

"Gerard," the fat doctor sighed. "You need to take a little while to recover. You tried to kill yourself." Gerard closed his eyes and breathed.

"I had a headache." He whispered, wrapping his arms around himself tightly. He fucking missed Mikey in times like these.

"So you took a bottle of Aspirin and downed it with a bottle of Vodka," He asked incredulously, raising a bushy eyebrow. "Because you had a headache."

Gerard nodded, not wanting to talk about it anymore. The doctor understood.

"You're very lucky, young man. The best place for you is not but a half hour away." Now was his turn to give a reassuring smile. Gerard started to panic.

"You aren't- you can't be.. Not t-there." He stuttered. He knew fucking exactly where he was going.

"I assume you've heard of Claymoore?" The doctor tutted, setting his pad and pen on the table beside him. Gerard nodded. I "It's a great place, Gerard. Lots of people have been there. Even artists, like you." He said matteroffactly, walking over to the door and letting Gerard out.

"Go tell your mom goodbye, if you please." He mumbled, pushing his glasses father up his nose as he opened the door and braced himself for the brisk winds. They both pulled their coats on and wrapped up in them, adjusting scarves, putting on sunglasses, and whatnot. Gerard couldn't believe this. He was perfectly sane, unlike most of the fucked up people in this fucked up world. He saw his mother extending her arm and speeding towards him, makeup smudging as her tears ran down her face. 'Fucking fake'. He thought, face twisting into a grimace. He grudgingly wrapped his arms around her and quickly detached, scooting off towards the cab.

 

_Later that night, just as Gerard retreated as they were opening his father's presents, he heard a knock on his closed bedroom door._

_"Gerard..." Brian whispered. The eighteen year old rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the butterflies he felt in his stomach. "Gerard, I wanna see you again."_

_"No." Gerard forced himself to say, closing his eyes in frustration. Fuck, he_ wanted this _. "It was a one time thing."_

_"Gee, please." The English professor urged through the door. "No."_

 

"What did you do?" Gerard blinks, still trapped in his thoughts of the past.

"What did you do?" Gerard jerks, coming back to reality and sighing. He really wanted that to stop.

"Sorry?" He mumbles. It was the driver that was talking to him, dressed in a torn flannel shirt and shaggy blonde hair. He looked through his aviators into the mirror at Gerard. "You look normal to me."

Gerard looks down and huffs out a laugh. "I'm just sad." He says softly. The driver holds back a scoff.

"Everyone's sad, man." Gerard tried a different approach to try and make him shut up. "I see things."

"What," the man asked. "Like tripping? Purple elephants and shit?"

"Yes." "Then they should've put Lennon away, huh?" He said.

"I'm not John Lennon." Gerard shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I will be introducing the other characters. Drop a comment or a like- it would mean the world to me.


End file.
